


Swarm

by plothound



Category: Warframe
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chest Growth, Come Inflation, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Post Second Dream, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Warframe Spoilers, Xenophilia, multiple insertions, not really but nearest alien android equivalent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plothound/pseuds/plothound
Summary: An operator takes his trusty Excalibur on what should be a simple mission, only to find an unexpected enemy with unclear motives.





	Swarm

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much everything relating to the warframes in here is pure headcanon. Warframe genders are unspecified (I tend to think of both of them as male, but think whatever makes you happy). Operator is early 20s.

Ven transferred into Excalibur for the mission, as he often did. He had been awakened in Excalibur, when he had  _ been  _ Excalibur, and when the time had come for his second awakening, several years ago, it had been Excalibur that he had woken from. The frame was more home to him than his own body. 

 

He was dropped onto Earth some distance away from the target. Ordis had not calculated the trajectory very well; he had a run ahead of him. No matter. Ven appreciated the time to flex Excalibur’s muscles and tissues, ensure that he was getting sensation through every nerve, and Excalibur enjoyed a run.

 

That sort of comment, he knew, would have him grounded from missions for at least a year for psychiatric evaluations. Warframes were not alive. They did not see, feel, think. They were metallic and organic and ceramic fused seamlessly, yes, they were capable of feats no human could achieve, yes, they funnelled Void energy like nothing else in the system, yes, they had earned the Tenno their reputation as the system’s most efficient and lethal operatives, yes, but they were not alive. 

 

Some operators, Ven knew, had been known to speak of frames having personalities. They were quick to attribute those personalities to quirks of design or construction, but Ven did not believe it. Something beat within the warframes. At first he had thought that some frames had stronger souls than others, but he had lately come to the conclusion that it was not so. Rather, it was a matter of tuning, of sensitivity to a warframe’s mind that built up over long connection. He spent the most time with Excalibur, so naturally, he felt Excalibur most strongly.

 

Excalibur enjoyed a run, and Ven was happy to oblige it. He moved their body in the effortless flowing sprint that he knew so well. It looked smooth and gentle, but that was deceptive. Despite the lightness with which Excalibur’s feet found stone and root to push off of, they were tearing through the forest at great speed.

 

Something, an odd silhouette, caught the corner of Ven’s vision, and he vaulted easily over a root and slid into hiding with perfect efficiency. The birds and insects continued their noise, hardly noticing the warframe.

 

A dark shape stood in a tree. It was tall, humanoid… Ven felt a faint ripple of dislike from somewhere outside of his own mind, one that was vaguely familiar to him.

 

A Hydroid. Another warframe was here, and it was a Hydroid. But Ven had come here alone. He had not expected any company. Perhaps there had been a mistake? Had two Tenno been accidentally assigned to the same mission?

 

He felt the dislike again and shook it off. Excalibur didn’t like Hydroids. Ven could understand that. Excalibur was all poise, grace, and elegance, and Hydroids were all swaggering confidence and power. Ven wondered briefly if that was the frame’s personality, strong enough to shape its operator’s actions, or if Tenno of that mindset were simply drawn to transfer into Hydroids. He had never built one.

 

He stood. One of the major drawbacks of warframes was their inability to speak. Tenno could communicate through transference links easily, but the Lotus’s directives for meeting an unknown operative in the field were clear:  _ no transmissions.  _ Tenno who had not had their second awakening, who believed themselves to be their warframes, could die of the shock if they were awakened suddenly, and without anyone to retrieve them from Lua, their destruction was all but assured. Tenno who were not absolutely certain that the other had been awakened were to communicate through body language and hand signals  _ only.  _

 

So Ven raised Excalibur’s hand in a friendly gesture and gave a small bow of respect. Then he gestured lightly toward the target, still quite distant, mimed extracting data, and gave the Hydroid a querulous look.

 

The Hydroid looked back at them, its helm inscrutable. Then it dropped out of the tree into a crouch on a vast root, its coat flaring behind it, before standing to assume that cocky stance that Excalibur disliked so much.

 

Ven repeated his mute question. Something felt off here. Was this a trap? A disguise? Could a Tenno have gone rogue, or someone else captured and somehow subdued a warframe? Absurd, surely, but then, there was a first time for everything… He stayed motionless, but Excalibur’s hand was ready to grasp the hilt of their sword.

 

The Hydroid clenched its fist in a casting gesture, and Ven leapt to avoid whatever was coming, blade drawn and ready in an instant.

 

Vast lengths of dark, writhing flesh surged from the wet earth, sprouting like infested vines from no particular source that Ven could see, pulsating and thrashing and, inescapably,  _ reaching.  _ Ven twisted and flipped with all of Excalibur’s easy, poetic grace, tracking the tentacles and looking for Hydroid at the same time, but his spread attention proved to be insufficient. A heavy warframe foot struck Excalibur’s chest and knocked it back into the mud. Ven tried to lunge away, but tentacles were already sealing around Excalibur’s wrists and ankles.

 

A few moments later, there was only silence, Excalibur lying in the mud and water while the tentacles pulsed around it, the grip too strong to be broken. Ven was frozen. He had never encountered anything like this before. What was the Hydroid doing? Why was it hostile? Could a Tenno have been converted, perhaps, to another cause? Or was the Hydroid simply mad, like Chroma, warped by isolation and violence into a being that recognized no creature as anything but foe? 

 

The Hydroid stepped forward, into the water. It sloshed through mud with all the confident majesty of a king and stopped at Excalibur’s feet. Ven found himself absurdly trying to read an expression on its face, but there was nothing, and the body language was unspecific. 

 

The tentacles hoisted Excalibur into the air without visible input from the Hydroid, but it had clearly been at the warframe’s command—it showed no surprise, and its gaze followed Excalibur up. Then it began to slowly make its way around. Ven kept Excalibur’s gaze fixed upon it for as long as he could, but eventually, the Hydroid was behind him, and he had to content himself with listening to the infuriatingly slow slosh of feet through water and mud. 

 

When it reached its original position again, it settled into its usual canted stance and put a hand on the pommel of the blade sheathed at its hip. Then it jerked its head a little, barely noticeable.

 

Ven shuddered at the sensation of tendrils crawling up Excalibur’s legs. They seemed to be sprouting from the main tentacles, somehow, and they were snaking their way up around Excalibur’s calves and tracing the inside of its thighs, leaving long, dripping lines of mud and some more organic secretion. They squeezed a little, clenching around the warframe’s legs, and the same thing began to happen to the tentacles holding Excalibur’s arms.

 

By the time the tentacles slowed and held steady at Excalibur’s hips and shoulders, Ven was near panic. He had never faced anything remotely like this. Something was hideously, hideously wrong here. Another tentacle, thick, textured, and pulsating strongly, coiled itself around Excalibur’s middle and began to writhe slowly back and forth, probing, exploring. The tip, flared into a leaflike shape and drooling something thick and clear from a winking opening, smeared itself up Excalibur’s stomach, chest, and neck before finally reaching the line of its jaw and leaving a wide path of slick up the warframe’s head.

 

Ven stared at the Hydroid and squirmed in mute appeal. He must not make a transmission. It was even more dangerous now that he knew this Tenno, or whoever it was, was against him. Transmission signals could be used to hack warframes, and a hacked warframe was a horrifying danger.

 

The thick, undulating tentacle made its way down Excalibur’s back, sliding over the warframe’s rear and then between its legs in a way that made Ven flinch. It lingered there, running much of its length between Excalibur’s spread thighs. Then the tip turned, and the grasping appendage cupped itself to Excalibur’s groin and began to do something odd. It pulsed, definitely, and seemed to be smearing more slick there, but it was also… fluttering, the nubs that formed the “serrations” of the leaf shape massaging in a steady rhythm, and the hole that spat the slick almost seemed to be sucking.

 

For a while, nothing changed. Ven began to seriously consider transferring out of Excalibur, returning to his own body back in the ship and coming back for his warframe in a different frame, something that packed a serious punch; Rhino, perhaps, or maybe Ivara or Loki to get the drop on the Hydroid. He had never abandoned a frame before. He’d considered it once or twice, when all seemed lost, but he had always ended up fighting his way out. He was ashamed to be considering it now, but this was something completely new. Who knew what the Hydroid was going to do? 

 

If he was going to transfer out, he ought to do it now.

 

Two more thick tendrils burst out of the ground and climbed up Excalibur’s back. Then they looped over the frame’s shoulders, crawling down its chest, and eventually settled on the frame’s ventral energy ports, or, as everyone Ven knew thought of them, its nipples. The tentacles began to pulse and massage, doing the same thing as the lower tentacle, and something changed dramatically in the feedback Ven felt from Excalibur.

 

Something  _ split.  _ Ven felt the opening form, the tissue at Excalibur’s groin parting. The tentacle drew away, but whatever Excalibur was doing, it wasn’t stopping.

 

Ven tried to hold it back, whatever it was, but it seemed to be impassable. Something was unfurling down there, protruding, and Ven couldn’t help looking down to see what was going on. He watched as what were unmistakably strange, inhuman genitals revealed themselves between Excalibur’s legs. He felt folds parting, and suddenly become vividly, shockingly aware of a  _ passage  _ inside him—no, inside Excalibur—that he’d never known existed. He hadn’t known that there were even nerves down there, but now something had activated them, and he could hardly think of anything else. He felt one of the low, deep, barely-there ripples that formed his understanding of Excalibur, and realized that the frame was feeling  _ lust.  _

 

This was absurd. Warframes didn’t reproduce. Why did they even have this mechanism? Or was he hallucinating? Gone insane? That was certainly possible, and sounded more probable than his favorite warframe suddenly revealing that it had a vagina and a sex drive. He really needed to transfer out.

 

Something else came to his attention all at once. He looked down, focusing on Excalibur’s groin, and saw something bulging,  _ growing,  _ above the strange, multilayered pattern of folds, which were now obviously thicker, darker, and wetter than they had been last he checked. He watched in mingled horror and awe as what could only be a clitoris slowly extended itself. It wasn’t like any clit he’d ever heard of, but it seemed to match Excalibur’s other genitalia quite well. It pulsed dark blue, purplish at the tip, and it seemed to be forked, forming two textured, grasping branches, with a vein that pulsed heavily down each. The main body was thickening, the form rounding out. Ven was fascinated.

 

Then he felt an odd pressure that didn’t seem to be caused by anything in particular. It confused him for a moment before he realized that it was happening to him, his body, his real body. He was hard in his transference suit. He was  _ hard  _ in his  _ suit,  _ because of something happening to his warframe. Okay. That was a first. He knew he should transfer out, escape, but some sick part of him wanted to see what was going to happen to Excalibur. The tentacles were certainly… suggestive.

 

Sure enough, the tentacle between Excalibur’s legs began to probe at the newly unfurled organs it had helped reveal. It brushed along the intricate lips, and Ven felt himself flinch in a sympathetic reaction from his perineum. The clasping branches of Excalibur’s clit reached for the tentacle and grabbed at it, trying to pull it close, but the tentacle tugged free and began to probe more deeply, the little drooling opening at the tip sucking and feeling for an entrance.

 

When it found one, it dove in, and Excalibur shuddered in its binds as Ven shuddered in the somatic link.  _ Oh, Void.  _ He’d never felt anything remotely like that before. The nerve input he was getting from Excalibur, there was nothing that lined up to it in his own experience, or even his own body, and it was overwhelming. There was something pushing up inside him—inside  _ Excalibur— _ with slow, steady presses, working its way in, pulsating, lapping up Excalibur’s slick as if sampling it while pouring out more of its own, the little nubs probing and stretching and fluttering, and Ven’s cock strained to escape its prison.

 

The tentacle seated itself further inside than Ven would have thought possible. It stayed there for a while, not going any deeper, simply throbbing gently and doing a little undulating. Then it pulled out a little, and slowly pressed back in. The leaf flared and curled as it moved. It repeated the motion, and then again and again. Ven heard himself whimper softly. The tentacle was rubbing something on Excalibur’s insides that made the warframe’s clit twitch.

 

The tentacle didn’t speed up. It just kept going, moving slowly in and out, until Ven wanted to scream at it. He was about to transfer out so that he could at least have his own orgasm when the tentacles on Excalibur’s nipples began to suck harder. Ven turned Excalibur’s head to look down at them curiously. For a while he couldn’t tell what was going on. He could feel Excalibur’s chest getting warm, but nothing— _ oh Void there it was. _

 

Excalibur’s chest was swelling. Ven had thought that he was simply moving Excalibur’s body in such a way that the chest seemed more prominent, but no, definitely swelling, pectorals beginning to bulge. That was insane, though, wasn’t it? Well, probably less insane than the frame turning out to have a hidden pussy, but still.

 

And Excalibur was loving it. Ven was painfully aware of that. The currents of Excalibur’s… not thoughts, really, nor even mind… being, then, the currents of Excalibur’s being were much more noticeable than usual, and they were all giving the same message. The frame wanted more. More length and girth in its insides, more attention to its chest, more tendrils stroking its body, more gripping its joints, more everything. Excalibur couldn’t get enough. The only thing it didn’t like was the Hydroid standing there, watching. Its dislike of Hydroids was still coming through strong, despite its apparently significant appreciation of the frame’s abilities.

 

The sensation in Excalibur’s chest was beginning to get seriously intense. It was bulging out as if the warframe had suddenly spent a significant amount of time exercising that area, rounded and swollen and… glowing.

 

Excalibur’s chest was glowing.

 

Ven had just noticed it when the pattern changed. The sensation of building pleasure in Excalibur’s chest was now fighting with one of release as pulses of energy began to arc up through the tentacles, glowing dimly as they seemed to consume Excalibur’s Void energy. Excalibur’s back arched, pressing its chest harder into the tentacles without Ven’s conscious thought, and the tentacles obliged by sucking more firmly, drawing more energy in dim, blurred pulses.

 

After a while, the tentacle inside Excalibur picked up its pace. It began to thrust back and forth seriously, its slick and Excalibur’s dripping down the warframe’s thighs, rubbing tantalizingly against the clit and stimulating places that made Ven’s hips arch in the somatic link, his cock dripping in sympathy, smearing wet against his belly inside of the suit. He felt his mouth open, felt his clit— _ Excalibur’s _ —squeeze against the tentacle, trying to control its actions, felt something inside him bulge, begin to writhe uncontrollably, and finally squirt something thick and cool inside him.

 

Excalibur. Inside Excalibur.

 

The tentacle did not withdraw, but it went still. Excalibur’s hips wiggled in desperation, trying to convince  _ something  _ to deliver a climax, because the pressure and release in its chest and the tentacle in its pussy weren’t enough, not enough, and something obliged. 

 

Another tentacle squeezed in alongside the first and began to fuck steadily. Excalibur’s armored toes curled, and Ven gasped at the stretch. But it seemed to be exactly what Excalibur wanted, judging by the way its clit pulsed and flailed, and by the way the pressure in its chest increased, and by the way the ripples of pure lust in Ven’s mind were turning into waves. He tried to shove his—Excalibur's hips down onto the tentacle, but the ones keeping a firm grip on Excalibur’s arms wouldn’t let him. 

 

Oh, Void, Excalibur was loving it, living for this. Every current that Ven could feel was screaming its approval, every nerve and muscle in its powerful body lighting up with ecstatic pleasure, every cell of it begging for more, because even with the way its folds were stretched wide around two pulsing, bulging tentacles, it wasn’t enough. 

 

Another tentacle pressed up against Excalibur’s ass, found an entrance there that Ven hadn’t known existed, and pressed in. The intrusion made Ven yelp, but Excalibur took it neatly in stride, and remained unsatisfied. 

 

A third tentacle began to slowly, agonizingly squeeze up between the two already in Excalibur’s front hole, and Ven thought he might pass out. For a moment he thought that Excalibur might be beginning to be reasonably happy with its situation, could perhaps climax from this, but abruptly, that impression changed.

 

Excalibur froze, looking dead ahead. Ven looked at the Hydroid and saw that it was stroking something between its legs, what could only be a very large blue member. Thick blue liquid dripped from between ridges and swirls along its length, and the Hydroid was making ample use of this bounty to stroke itself. One hand squeezed at its base, and the other toyed with the rest. Its fingers slid idly between ripples, pinching and pulling and stroking and squeezing and Ven thought he might be going mad, because there was nothing in the system he wanted more than to take that monster inside him and milk it and let his clit grasp its base and hold it inside and force it to knot inside of him and fill him up and— 

 

_ Excalibur.  _ Excalibur wanted these things. Ven tried to pull free of the surging waves of need and found that he could not. They consumed him.

 

This was too much. Too much. He needed to transfer out now, right now, right now, before he and Excalibur became like that Chroma, mad rogue warframe forgetting the human mind, and he drew himself away from Excalibur and released the link.

 

The link did not let go of him.

 

He was frozen in horror for a moment before he did it again, severing the link, transferring, letting go in every way he knew how, trying to open his real eyes and get away from Excalibur, but nothing was working. Excalibur was too strong, its being holding tight to him, and he  _ couldn’t get out.  _

 

He thrust his hips forward with a wordless moan, his cock straining against his suit, his clit pulsing and reaching frantically for the Hydroid, his insides stretched wide with thick, fleshy tentacles that throbbed inside of him, his chest leaking Void energy in spurts that tested his nerves’ sensation capacity, his thighs spreading further to invite the Hydroid in, he had two ready and willing holes, and he wanted the other frame to choose the one rimmed with engorged petals that would kiss and massage and suck, but he would settle for the other one, too, the one that was not as satisfying but could still drag itself to release if it had a thick, throbbing, knotted cock to help it along.

 

Oh, Void, no, he could at least detach himself from Excalibur’s wants, surely. He didn’t want to be that close to his warframe. He already had an unhealthy attachment to it, and surely knowing its sexual needs in such detail would be far too much.

 

The Hydroid shook its head in two slow, deliberate moves. It pulled a hand down its cock, squeezing, and when it reached the tip, a great gob of blue liquid pushed out, sliding thickly onto the hand. The Hydroid stepped up to Excalibur and smeared the slick all over the bound warframe’s torso, starting at its agonizingly sensitive chest and moving down over ribs and stomach before coating the grasping clit in the last of it. Excalibur writhed in ecstatic suffering, the twin branches of its clit catching a finger and clutching at it, pulsating, trying to convince the Hydroid to just  _ fuck already.  _

 

The Hydroid bent close to Excalibur’s chest and shook its head again.

 

Ven had rarely felt such fury. Excalibur strained against the tentacles. Every muscle bulged in stupendous effort, and the warframe’s entire body shook from the stress. Excalibur  _ needed  _ that cock, and the selfish, sadistic, Void-cursed Hydroid was  _ depriving  _ it. The Void energy in its chest surged, the tentacles having to suck faster to keep up.

 

Its prison only tightened, and the tentacles providing relief to its lower regions slowed dramatically.

 

Excalibur flailed in desperation. The Hydroid rubbed another glob of liquid over it, this time focusing on its ass. It came close to do it, letting its cock rub up against Excalibur’s clit and belly as its powerful hands kneaded and pressed, and Ven thought the warframe might explode with the force of its rage. Its clit caught the Hydroid’s cock and squeezed tightly, holding it close and massaging it, trying to tug it towards its entrance, the branches holding and the main body pulsing and sucking against the underside.

 

The Hydroid took Excalibur’s clit between two fingers and squeezed, hard. Ven felt the pain in his cock and wanted to scream. Despite the pain, it was a few seconds before Excalibur’s clit finally let go and the Hydroid could step away.

 

The Hydroid pushed a tentacle away from a nipple and pressed a hand to it, a hand slick with blue liquid. Excalibur went painfully taut as the sensation in its chest increased exponentially. Void energy peaked in an agonizing, blissful explosion, drawn up into the Hydroid’s palm until the water warframe’s own vents flared brightly, and the swelling in Excalibur’s chest finally began to go down on that side as energy was expelled violently. Its clit was twisting furiously.

 

When the right side had been cleared of excess energy, the process was repeated on the left. The Hydroid rubbed Excalibur’s chest experimentally, digging its wet fingers in in a pleasant massage that felt deeply relaxing, but Excalibur wanted none of it. It wanted a cock inside it,  _ now,  _ and it shoved its hips against the Hydroid’s with pointed force.

 

All the tentacles pulled out of Excalibur’s front hole at once in a great slopping tide that made the warframe shudder and go nearly limp. Then they pressed at its rear entrance, joining the tendril already there, and squeezed inside alongside it.

 

_ Four _ tentacles in one hole! It was almost enough to make Excalibur happy, Ven felt, but it wasn’t a cock, it  _ still wasn’t a cock,  _ and it couldn’t be a cock, and not even the most enthusiastic writhing and thrusting and stretching and fucking, which the tentacles were certainly committed to doing, fiercely enough that slick was pouring down Excalibur’s thighs into the water and the shapes of the tentacles could be seen bulging up through its abdomen, could make up for it _.  _

 

The Hydroid slid its cock along Excalibur’s outer folds. Then it pressed the tip against the frame’s entrance, evidently intending to move slowly, but it was quickly overcome. It shoved its considerable length and girth in all at once, in one fierce thrust, and Excalibur nearly died of joy on the spot.

 

Oh,  _ Void,  _ there was a cock in him. It was huge and ridged and cool and it was throbbing and pulsing inside of him, even as it began to thrust, even as it began to pound him the way he  _ needed  _ it, eclipsing the pleasure in his ass, his clit brushing frantically against the Hydroid’s blissful, perfect cock, trying to get a hold of it and force it to knot him and spill itself inside. He was thrusting inside the somatic link, the unrelenting material hard against his hips, but he didn’t care, because there was a  _ cock  _ in him, and his folds were squeezing and pleasuring it, and his insides were straining to contain everything that was fucking him, it was  _ perfect. _

 

The Hydroid rammed up hard inside, and something began to swell in his entrance, bulging, bulging, bulging, growing until he thought he’d break, intricate lips stretched painfully tight around the base of the great swollen knot. His clit squeezed around the narrow part of the cock that still remained outside. It could only just reach its target, but it was throbbing violently, growing, grasping tighter and tighter and tighter, forcing the cock inside to grow even larger so that every ridge stood out in sweet relief as it rubbed on his insides. The tentacles in his ass began to writhe, as they had before.

 

The Hydroid came, at long last. It came in a great tide that rapidly filled up his internal passages and found that it had nowhere to go. His belly began to round slightly as the seed forced its way into him. It was matched in his other entrance by the tentacles, all four of which were spurting their thick secretions into him, filling him blissfully. His clit gave one last squeeze, and he exploded in a wave of ecstasy, screaming as his cock loosed itself against his belly and his cunt pulsed in joy and his stomach bulged with come.

 

The Hydroid pulled free eventually, once Excalibur was hanging loose and boneless, utterly wrecked and delighted to be so. A surge of fluids followed its exit, and when the tentacles retracted, a similar deluge accompanied them. The Hydroid watched appreciatively for a time. Then, in an absurdly human gesture, it patted Excalibur on what would have been its cheek if it had a jaw, smeared a last bit of transparent blue slick over Excalibur’s nipples, eliciting a shudder, and waved away the remaining tentacles with a small gesture.

 

Released, Excalibur fell into the mud, head just above water, but Ven couldn’t be persuaded to react. He watched lazily as the Hydroid leapt away into the forests, quickly dashing out of sight. Then he dragged Excalibur’s exhausted body over to a root that they could sit comfortably against. He rested a hand on Excalibur’s stomach, still bulging slightly from the copious deposits of their attackers. 

 

“Oh, Void,” he muttered in the somatic link. He was trying to be distressed about what had just happened, but he couldn’t manage it with Excalibur’s entire being radiating satisfaction like this. There were no ripples in the warframe’s current beyond what Ven could only think of as a steady purr, but the purr was overwhelming. He was full, sated, relaxed, he wanted nothing more than to curl up and nest and— 

 

_ No,  _ he thought sharply.  _ We have data to steal. _

 

He brought Excalibur to its feet. The come shifted in his insides and ran down his thigh, and he moaned at the sensation,  _ Void  _ he was full, just brimming with it— _ no!  _ He put Excalibur through a simple narta to wake them both up. It worked, more or less. At least, it made him more aware of the come drying on his belly— _ his  _ belly, his real belly—which helped separate himself from the warframe, and it got some more fluids out of Excalibur.

 

He collected muddy water in a cupped hand and started trying to rinse all the collected fluids off of the warframe. He noticed in surprise that Excalibur’s genitals were already retreating, sliding back in to be impeccably sealed behind durable material alloys. His awareness of them faded as they returned to their dormant state, but he didn’t think he’d ever be able to avoid feeling them again. Now he knew they were there, and he wasn’t ever going to be able to forget what it felt like, especially not with Excalibur smugly holding a belly of come in there.

 

_ You’re going to need a wash when we get back to the ship.  _ He couldn’t just put the frame through the normal cleansing cycle, he’d have to figure out some way to manually open Excalibur up and get out whatever the Hydroid had dumped in, in case of contaminants or corrosion or any number of things. 

 

He froze when he felt something from Excalibur. Annoyance? Anger, even? Void, that was strong. Most feelings from warframes, even Excalibur, were hardly there, easily dismissed if you weren’t searching for them, but that had been strong enough to muddy his own thoughts. 

 

He stood still, wondering. Perhaps he really should tell someone about this. He was sure that casual ripples from frames were harmless, but that had been more. That had been a  _ response.  _

 

_ Excalibur? Is it listening to me? _

  
Something warm pressed against his mind, like an animal touching foreheads. It carried no words, no concrete thoughts, no sapience, not even any seeming understanding of cause and effect, anything that defined even the lowest of minds as Ven knew them, but it was  _ there,  _ and a slow, gentle ripple came across the link, a ripple that conveyed, in the simple, distant way of a sleeping animal, calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed to avoid doing some work (that I still need to do, tomorrow morning I suspect) so I wrote a bunch of sloppy sticky Warframe porn that also somehow contains a lot of musing on the nature of warframes. I will not lie to you, I have wanted to bang a warframe practically since I started playing, and I'm also completely fascinated by Warframe lore, so I feel like the meeting of these interests was kind of inevitable.


End file.
